


Oops

by Xyriath



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Bottom!Jay, Daddy Kink, Dom!Tim, Implied Underage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 17:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyriath/pseuds/Xyriath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Jason just lets things slip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oops

Jason's hands fisted in the sweat-soaked sheets as he gasped, Tim's mouth working hickeys into his neck. He thrust his hips backwards, meeting Tim's with a soft noise, and he felt a pair of hands grab him and yank him back onto Tim's cock even harder. With another gasp, Jason buried his face in the pillow, hips rolling with each of Tim's movements, enjoying the slick thrusting far too much.

Fuck the fucking replacement, he shouldn't be so fucking good at—

Tim's hand, already slippery with pre-come, reached around and gave Jason's cock a squeeze, dragging out a moan that the pillow did little to muffle. Jason could hear a chuckle from behind him, and he turned around to glare in that general direction. He was fairly certain that it was unsuccessful, as all he caught out of the corner of his eye was the faintest of smirks before a hand tangled in his hair, tilting his head to the side to allow Ti—the replacement to lick his way up it.

"Don't be so sulky," he heard the voice mumble. "You were being such a good boy."

Jason nearly came at the words, but he (or Tim) would never have forgiven himself. He had far better control than that. He settled for a shaky nod, closing his eyes and tilting his head more, choking out a reply. "Y-yes, daddy."

It was a moment before he realized the slip, and at the realization, coupled with the cessation of Tim's movements, Jason's eyes flew open. They were immediately met with Tim's, which were as wide as Jason's felt, and as surprised as Jason's were panicked. And then there was the tiniest shift in Tim's eyes, something that Jason didn't understand, but he doubted that it signified anything pleasant.

Jason began to formulate half-baked excuses, opening his mouth to deny that had just happened before he had any idea how he was going to say it, but was cut off by Tim's mouth crashing onto his. His lips were hard, rough, punishing, and Jason felt a pair of teeth grab his upper lip before a tongue slipped inside his open mouth. He couldn't help but lean into it, pushing back against Tim and not realizing that he was practically whimpering for more.

And then Tim's mouth was gone, and Jason could feel his hot breath right behind his ear instead, coming in heavier pants than Jason had heard from him all evening.

"Say it again, Todd."

Jason bit his lip as Tim moved to thrust in again, tongue tracing up his back. He couldn't stop the incoherent noises escaping his mouth, in time with Tim's rhythm, and he closed his eyes again, head involuntarily leaning back.

"G-god, daddy, I..." he panted. "Daddy, please." His voice rose in pitch at the pleading, and for a moment Jason was fifteen again, saying these exact same things—but no, it was a smaller hand threading through his hair this time, turning him for another kiss, this one more of a reward. Tim pulled back, breaking the kiss, and Jason could still feel his breath—

"That's a good boy," he mumbled, lips barely brushing against Jay's as he gave Jason's cock one last squeeze, smirking at the cry when Jason came, with a shudder, between his fingers.


End file.
